


Cover Her Face, Mine Eyes Dazzle, She Died Young

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts that go through Klaus's mind in his closing flashback in The End of the Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Her Face, Mine Eyes Dazzle, She Died Young

The lines from The Duchess of Malfi run through Klaus’s mind as he neutralises his sister: Cover her face, mine eyes dazzle, she died young. He had seen this play in one of its early performances in the 1600s, Rebekah by his side, not knowing that these words would then become relevant to his own life. Part of him wonders whether he should have finished off Stefan as well when he had the chance. But he knows that there may be a time when Stefan becomes useful to him again.

He remembers the moment when he, Rebekah and Elijah had vowed to stick together for ever. Of course, he should have known that Elijah would have been the one there would be trouble with, even before everything that had happened with Katerina Petrova. And of course, after that had come Elijah’s inconvenient realisation that it had been Klaus, not Mikael, who was responsible for Esther’s death. With Stefan, Klaus had been able to remember what it had been like to have a brother. Maybe if things had been different, it could have been the three of them who stayed together – Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah instead of Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah.

Klaus snorts. Or maybe not.

It had always been this way, just the two of them, even back when the family were still together, before Henrik’s death which had changed their world. He cannot understand now why he had never realised that Mikael was not his father; there had always been some tension between them even before the revelation. And he had despised Esther once he knew; she had taken all that he was, his sense of self, his humanity. She had made him different from his family; and when she had, she had denied him once more the chance to be who he truly was through her suppression of his werewolf side.

He had loved Elijah once, had believed him when he had vowed to remain by Klaus’s side forever, up until Katerina Petrova had come between them, proving that what Elijah had said had been just words after all. Rebekah had been the one person on whom Klaus could rely.

Until Stefan Salvatore.

It was only ever supposed to be the two of them. As long as Klaus had Rebekah, as long as she was still loyal to him, as long as she remained unaware that he was the one who had killed their mother, he knew he was not alone in the world. And now Stefan was there, taking Klaus’s place in Rebekah’s affections. Stefan might say that he wanted Klaus in his life as well as Rebekah, and at the moment he might even believe it. Just as Klaus had believed it when he said that Rebekah was eventually going to leave Stefan. It had happened so many times before; that was why Klaus tolerated Rebekah’s little...indiscretions. He knew she would eventually become bored, that she would leave (or feed, if the indiscretions happened to be with humans).

But this time was different. Rebekah knew she was supposed to be his, and yet she had betrayed him. She had chosen Stefan Salvatore, this man who was unworthy of her.

This man who wasn’t Klaus.

Rebekah had betrayed him. Now she would have to pay the price.


End file.
